Sensitive data may become vulnerable to breach when transferred over a network. Security protocols to protect the sensitive data often come with large processing demands. For example, Internet Protocol Security (IPsec) protocol and related security functions are workload intensive functions that can negatively affect network performance. More particularly, processing can slow network communications and draw resources away from other work. Moreover, the hardware used to implement security protocols can require numerous routing cables and physical connections that can complicate maintenance and hardware updates.